


Cat Scratch

by Insanitydonewell



Series: Mistakes [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Gen, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, kaneki and tsukiyama are mentioned but not worth tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanitydonewell/pseuds/Insanitydonewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of kind of a sequel to mistakes, set say, a month in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Scratch

Hide sat, hunched over his desk, shoulders tensed.

The clock read well past midnight, and Tsukiyama still wasn’t back yet.

But did he really expect him back at this point?

He shuddered thinking of what happened the last Friday night, and set his head against the wood, resting his arms around his head. There really was no explanation for what happened…

His hands tightened into fists, and he grit his teeth, thinking very hard as to what could have gone wrong in the last couple weeks. Things were going well. As well as a fake relationship could go he guessed.

He sat up again, and stared at the clock for what felt like minutes, but the numbers didn’t move. His shoulders slumped, and he grabbed for his phone, noticing a few missed calls and text messages.

He shut the phone off.

Leaning back in his chair for a moment, he wondered how he got to this point, where he resented his best friend so much for something that was supposed to mean nothing. The blame should really go with him for actually getting attached and letting this go too far.

To be honest, he couldn’t help but feel very disgusted with himself at this point.

And did he even have any right to be upset with Kaneki for something out of his control?

Probably not…

How did he even deal with him at this point? He had to look so pathetic next to Tsukiyama.

And desperate or not Tsuki had to be thinking the same thing about him now.

He didn’t exactly deny it the other night…

He sat forward in his chair again, tapping his foot lightly, and glancing around his desk. He took a deep breath, and put his hand on his chest, feeling it steadily get tighter.

The feeling spread and he just felt wound up at this point. What was there to do now? He really never thought he’d be in this much pain before. It was like everything was going wrong now. It’s not like he could just claim it was stress forever, even though he so wanted to.

Having everyone grow so distant from him was really starting to be a wake-up call now, like he shouldn’t be around anymore.

He didn’t even know why Kaneki chose now to talk to him after completely ignoring him this last week.

His stomach dropped for a moment, wondering if he should check with him in case it was important, but he couldn’t bring himself to pick up the phone right then. His shoulders slumped, and he looked around at his desk again, pausing at his pocketknife. He drummed his fingers on his desk, staring for a moment, ignoring how tense he was at the moment.

With another deep breath, he reached across for it, and turned it over in his hand. His shoulders relaxed, but his hands started sweating and it was difficult getting the blade to come out.

Pulling it out finally, he pressed his thumb gently against the edge, feeling the most relaxed he’d been that night.

Everything was starting to feel alright. He was going to be fine.

With little hesitation, he set the blade against his wrist, looking deliberately for a vein. He took another breath, and pushed down firmly, tracing down the line. Nothing much now…

He tried again next to it, and again, and again and his heart sank as he started realizing that this wasn’t going to work like he wanted, not matter how many times he dug into his skin.

Tossing the knife to the side, and looked down at his wrist, feeling numb.

Small beads of blood started appearing on every line, but it was really nothing. He rubbed at his arm, and clenched his fist in false hope that it would just start pouring out or something…but there was nothing for it.

The blade was too dull and he felt nothing but disappointed and empty.

He couldn’t even do this right.

You could hardly have called them cat scratches…

What a mistake.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The back story here -since the beginning was vague on purpose- was that Kaneki threatened Tsukiyama to break up with Hide. He also sort of started avoiding Hide by accident while he was bullying Tsuki into doing it.  
> Tsuki didn't really want to do it so he said a lot of pretty bad things he didn't mean, and it hit pretty hard. 
> 
> I don't really have an explanation for this


End file.
